Impossibly Blue
by xxVictorious
Summary: Jade's eyes have always been Beck's biggest weakness, and will continue to be so for the rest of his life. lots of Bade fluff, through various stages of their lives. Beck X Jade


**Back Again with more Bade. Just want everyone needs in their life.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately.**

 _Impossibly Blue_

Beck Oliver's favorite color was blue. Not because it was a strong, masculine color. He didn't even necessarily like Dark Blue or Navy, though he had nothing against those particular shades. No, his favorite color was crystal blue. The color of the water in the Aegean sea, the color of the sky on a bright day, and most importantly, the impossibly blue color he saw when he looked into Jade's eyes.

 _Impossibly Blue Streaks_

The day Beck met Jade, she was terrifying. She was terrifying to everyone, but not necessarily to Beck. Sure, she had intimidated him, but not _scared_ him per say.

It was the first day ever of High School, and Beck Oliver was already known as a 'heart throb.' All the girls were swooning over him, practically drooling as they walked past his locker and stared. All the girls, but one. Well, two, if you counted the little red head glued to the other girl's side. And the other girl, boy was she something, she had a black dress on, with black heeled boots. She was a stark contrast to the pink covered girl beside her, who yelped and tugged on Jade's sleeve when she caught sight of Beck. She looked like a challenge.

Now, when Beck actually saw her face, his smile spread even wider. Gorgeous, was the first word that came to mind. He caught a glimpse of the dark blue streaks in her hair, which made her eyes even brighter.

"Hey, I'm Beck Oliver." He introduced himself, gesturing her hand to her locker. "I like what you did with your locker, it's-"

"I like Scissors." She slammed the door, turning to walk away to class with Cat.

He wasn't about to just let her walk away that easy. "You know, when someone tells you their name, you're supposed to introduce yourself too. Is your-" 

"walk away." She called out behind herself as she walked away, towards class.

"Her name's Jade!" Cat screamed to Beck, giving him a little wave as Jade pulled her away. "Come eat lunch with us today" She offered, skipping off beside Jade.

"No!" Jade shrieked, glaring at Beck, "You aren't invited."

"I'll see you at Lunch." He gave them a smug grin. Yep. She would be a challenge he was ready to take.

 _Impossibly Blue Prom Dress_

"That's my girl. Blending in with the crowd." Beck grinned, giving his girlfriend a once over. The prom-style gown was certainly conspicuous, and he wasn't the only one noticing. Andre made a comment about enjoying Jade being on top of him that made something inside of Beck flare in rage. Possessively, his arms found their way around her waist, as he leads her over to their other friends.

There was something about the dress and the attention she was getting that was setting her off, sure. But what really drove him crazy was how blue it made her eyes look. So crazy in fact, that as their friends walked off to class, he pulled Jade into the Janitor's closet.

"Beck, what are you-" He cut her off with a deep kiss, pressing her up against the wall. Her hand snuck under his shirt to rake her nails over the skin along the small of his back.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered against her neck as his hands snaked down her sides, his mouth making contact with the skin along her collarbone. "And the only one you're getting on top of is me."

 _Something Impossibly Blue_

At 19, they were considered far too young to be getting married. And maybe one of the reasons they were is because people said they shouldn't. That was Jade's thing, 'I'm doing it because I want to.' And despite the marriages she had seen, she truly did want to.

Now, planning that wedding, had been a struggle. Dates, colors, who to include- it was all a fight. Ultimately, they compromised: Jade got her Halloween wedding, and Beck got a blue color scheme. Of course, the blue accents came on the condition that Jade could wear black, which upset everyone but Beck and Jade themselves.

The day of the wedding, however, no one was more shocked than Beck, to see Jade in a color far from Black. Jade, in all her glory, had sky blue streaks in her hair, sapphire around her neck, and blood red flowers in her hands. The biggest shock of all, was the form-fitted champagne gown, flaring out at her knees, that was anything but dark and gloomy. She got her Halloween night, Beck got a traditional wedding. Compromise, that's what this marriage thing was about.

Cat, of all people, walked with Jade down the aisle. The redhead in an electric blue dress that made her hair seem redder, but of course, made Jade's eyes even brighter in comparison.

By the time she reached him, Beck was in actual tears. Despite his acting ability, he couldn't hide this one. Before she was even all the way up the small stairs, he pulled her in to kiss him. The small crowd murmured a bit, with Andre contributing a small remark about how they were never one to follow the rules. Beck's hand held onto her cheek gently, chocolate eyes searching ocean eyes with a warmth that couldn't be described in other way than pure love.

"You're wearing white." He whispered to her and only her, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Because I want to." She insisted, shrugging a little in response. "And I'm only wearing it so you can take it off later."

The blue of his Navy Suit seemed to reflect off of Jade's eyes, which sparkled with a mischievous glint that was saved for only the two of them. The blue was definitely worth the small argument.

"I could look at you forever." He promised, his voice soft.

"Well that's what we're here to do, isn't it?" Jade teased in response, nodding to the officiant to signal he could begin. Why waste another second.

 _Impossibly Identical_

He thought he could never love anyone more than her. That nothing could ever have a stronger pull on him than Jade. That he would never find anything more entrancing than those big blue eyes.

Until he had a tiny, innocent replica of Jade. Then everything changed.

His daughter. Jade's daughter. _Their_ daughter. With soft black hair like his, and slightly tanned skin, there was no doubt she was his daughter. Yet, he was in for it, he realized, when that sweet little girl looked at him with those icy blue eyes he had fallen in love with. _Fuck._ Yes, he could love someone else as much as he loved Jade, and those eyes were just as enamoring on her daughter as they were on her. And, as she grew older he found that he couldn't say no to his little girl, any more than he could her mother.

"Dada? Cookie Peas?" Two year old Piper Oliver had her hand out, a tiny smile on her little face.

"Pips, you know you can't have a cookie before you eat. Your mama will not be too happy with me." He lifted Piper off the floor, and laid her on his chest as he reclined on the couch.

"Mama no know…" Piper giggled, grinning innocently at her father. "Peas Cookie?" She begged again, patting Beck's face gently.

"Pippa.." Beck groaned, patting her back as she touched his face. The innocent look from those eyes had him weak. He truly couldn't say no. "Don't tell your Mommy, okay?"

"Don't tell Mommy what?" Jade dropped her bag at the door as she walked in, crossing her arms as she watched Piper wrap Beck even tighter around her tiny fingers.

"How much we love you." Beck covered, as Piper crawled off his chest and ran over to the kitchen.

"Daddy give me cookie."

"Beck!"

"I just can't say no."

The eyes were worse, Beck concluded, on a little girl who owned his heart.

 **Wow, just what nobody asked for, more bade fluff.**


End file.
